clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brianna10111
Brianna10111( 1999-) or Brianna is an EPF agent and is one of the best. She is the chosen one, that means she will protect the world from Darktan's Army. Early life Brianna hatch on 12-03-99 in the artic circle. She lived with her mom,dad,and older sister. When Brianna was 2, her and her family moved to Club Penguin. When she was 3, the igloo she lived in caught on fire. She was the only one to get out alive. Her mom,dad,and sister died in the fire. Brianna was badly bured and was in the hospital for a year. Then she was put in a orphanage. She stayed there for a year. Finally, when she was 5, she was adopted. She thought she would have a loving family, but she was wrong. The penguins who adopted her did not want anything to do with her. So Brianna took care of her self. First year in school Brianna started school when she was 5 and she was bullied alot because she was really short and she did not talk at all. But that all changed was a boy her age, saw a 5th grader bulling her. He went over to the kid and said, " Get away from her or else." The bully looked down at the boy and said " Or else what?" " Heres what." The boy said. Then he kicked the bully's foot very hard. " OW!" The bully sceamed before walking back to his classroom. " Thank you. " Brianna said to the boy. " No problem" The boy said. He smiled and asked " Whats your name?" " Brianna." She said. " Im Josh. Want to come over my house after school?" He asked her. " Sure, I'll love to." " Cool. Who is your teacher?" He asked. " Ms. Snow." She replyed. "Hey, she's mine too!" Josh said. " Cool!" Brianna said.They started walking to the classroom. Once they got there, Josh showed Brianna some of his friends and she made more friends. She and Josh became best friends that day and they still Meeting Bethany One day in 1th grade, a new student came to the school. Her name was Bethany. No one talked to her because of her height. So one day, Brianna and Josh sat next to her and they became friends. Begining 4th grade Brianna was having a great time at school. Every year Josh was in her class, and Bethany was too, but not in 2th grade. That all changed in 4th grade. Josh and Bethany were not in her class, and she had the meanest teacher in the world. She thought she was going to have a bad year, untill she meant a girl. The girl was named Sammie. Sammie sat next to her every day and lunch. Sammie always made Brianna and every else in her class laugh at her jokes. Her and Sammie were good friends and there are still. Getting the legendary blue scarf One day in 2010, Brianna found a book. The book was called " The Legendary Blue Scarf". She started to read it. The 15th page of the book had the legend about it. It read. " The legendary blue scarf looks like a normal blue scarf, but its not. The legend is that a brave and powerful penguin saved the world over 5 thousand years ago and its sprit is in the scarf. The legend also says that the sprit of the scarf will find a brave penguin and give him or her its power to protect the world from the...." The rest of the text was worn off. Brianna tured to the last page of the book. It had a picture of the scarf. Then the picture started glowing. Brianna stepped away from the book. Then a blue scarf came from the top of the book and went on Brianna's neck. Then something formed in front of her. It was a penguin, it looked just like her! " Are..." Brianna started to say. " Are you the penguin that saved the world?" " Yes." The penguin replyed. " Why are you here?" Brianna asked. " I have chosen you." The penguin said. " Chosen? For what?" She asked. " I have chosen you to protect the world from Darktan's Army."The penguin said. " Darktan's Army? Is that who tried to distroy the world 5 thousand years ago and you stoped them?" She asked. " Yes " The penguin said. " But why me?" Brianna asked. " Because I know you have the will power to protect the world and I know you are very brave.Thats why I chosen you." The penguin said. Then it asked, " Do you think you can do it?" " I cant do it alone." She replyed." I will help you." The penguin said. " Well... ok. But can I tell my friends about it?" She said. They will find out when the time is right." The penguin said. " Whats your name?" She asked. " Call me Light." The penguin said. " Ok then Light." She said. " One more thing." Light said. " What?" She asked. " Become an EPF agent." Why?" " Because they are also protecting the world from Darktan's Army, and you will be a great help." Light said. " Ok, I will take the test later." Brianna said. " I am going back in the scarf." Light said. " Why?" Brianna asked. " Its not safe for me to be out, if anyone knows that you are the chosen one, you will be in danger." Light said. " Can the EPF know?" Brianna asked. " Yes." " Ok." Then Light started to glow and she went in the scarf. Becoming an agent Brianna did what Light said, she went to take the EPF test. She passed it. She went in the EPF command room. When she steped in, all the agents that were in there stared at her scarf. " Uh..." Brianna said. " Get back to work!" A penguin said walking in the room. " Gary!" One agent said. " We will." Another said. Then Gary walked over to Brianna. " Your the new agent?" He asked. " Yes." Brianna replyed. " Whats your name?" Gary asked. " Brianna " She said. Gary looked at the scarf. " Were did you get the scarf? I never seen it on a penguin. I only saw it in a book." Gary said. " Well... Uh...I did not buy it... I... Its a long story." Brianna said. " Can you please tell me?" Gary asked. " Sure " Brianna said. She told Gary every thing that happen. " Your the chosen one?" Gary asked. " Yeah..." Brianna said." Well thanks for joining the EPF. You will be a great help." Gary said. " No problem. Im happy to help." Brianna said. Involvement Brianna is now part of the EPF and is chosen to save the world, like Light did 5 thousand years ago. Trivia * She loves pizza * She is a top agent * She has no puffles * She loves going on You tube See also * Category:Under Construction